Wishing for Dandelions
by Nissan Hoshi
Summary: Pick a dandelion Make a selfish wish And watch a thousand others come true… sasusaku rated for language


Wishing for Dandelions

By Nissan Hoshi*

Sakura was in the park sitting on a rock near some flowers and weeds. She was gently stroking a dandelion she had picked up. Sakura closed her eyes and blew on the puff ball making it separate and fly away. She smiled as she watched the pieces float out of sight. "You're only going to create more weeds doing that…" a voice from behind her said. Sakura turned only to see the raven haired Uchiha standing there. "Then all the flowers will die," he continued.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I can't walk in a public park?" Sasuke said coming over to kneel in the grass next to her. "So why are you spreading those things? Are you trying to spite Ino by killing flowers?"

"No. I'm making a wish. You're supposed to make them all fly off in one breath, but two of three works just the same," Sakura explained. She picked one and held it out to him. "Here try it make a wish!"

"Wishing doesn't really work you know," he said.

"Of course it does," she countered. "It has lots of times."

"Name one instance that wishing worked," he demanded.

She paused and looked away, "I…I wished for you too come back to the village and you did. I wished you won't become Orochimaru's new body and you didn't."

"Those are just coincidence," Sasuke said frowning. "Name a different one."

"Wished I'd get a boyfriend and I did," she smirked.

"What?! When?" he asked obviously surprised.

"Sasuke don't freak out I was only kidding," she laughed and he calmed down.

"Have all your withes come true?" sasuke asked skeptically.

"No," she said sadly. 'I wished you wouldn't leave in the first place… but you did,' she thought to herself. "But any way go ahead and make a wish," she said reverting back to smiling.

"I don't have anything to wish for."

"That doesn't matter; you could still wish that other's wishes will come true. You said earlier that blowing these things around only made more grow, well it that's correct then by making a wish for yourself it will give other's the chance to make their own wish. For once do something selfish that will help others be happy as well," Sakura explained her theory.

"But-" "No more excuses. Make a wish and make it a good one!" she ordered.

"Hn," he said taking the puff ball on a stick from her. He blew on it harshly making all of the seeds fly away.

"Wow. That was all in one shot. Nice. So what'd you wish for," Sakura asked.

"What you told me to wish for," he said a little confused.

"You know Sasuke you're a told ass most of the time, but that was really nice," she said surprised.

"Hn… what did you wish for… before?"

"If I tell you it won't come true," she said matter-a- factly.

"Then tell me the wish that didn't come true," Sasuke said tilting his head hoping to get a reaction from her. He did, she blushed.

"If you don't know the main one then I'm not telling you," she sighed. She stood up and went to pick a lily she saw. Sasuke sat thinking a moment then stood and went over to her. He put his hand on the opposite side of her face from where he was so she wouldn't move. "Sasuke?" she questioned quietly until he pressed his lips right below her cheekbone.

"Was that the wish?" he asked only having his face far enough away so he could speak.

"It wasn't the one I was thinking of but it was one of them," she said only to hear him sigh. "It's ok the one I was thinking of you can't fulfill. Besides this one was better any way."

"The one you were thinking of before was about me though wasn't it?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. He went over to pick up a cherry blossom that fell from a tree and handed it to her.

"A cherry blossom?" she said confused.

"A flower prettier than the cosmos," he said.

A memory of Ino and her in a field picking flowers flashed in her mind. "'Maybe you'll become a flower prettier that the cosmos…' How'd you know about that?" Sakura asked.

"When I came back Ino told me that and she also blamed me for you beginning to wilt a little, as she says. She told me to fix it. She gives a lot of orders." He smirked.

"She's such a pain. I'll have to thank her for it." She sighed. Sasuke walked over to her and kissed her lips making her kiss back. They stopped only when they felt a large gust of wind push by them. They watched as it picked up the puff ball dandelions and carried the pieces off into the distance.

Pick a dandelion

Make a selfish wish

And watch a thousand others come true…

**A/N: Sorry for any spelling errors but aside from those hope you like it please review**


End file.
